Missing You
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Amethyst eyes opened slowly, then widened to the size of saucers. He stood in the middle of First District, long hair fluttering softly in the slight breeze created by fans, aqua eyes gazing at her. Squffie Yuriku Yuphy one-shot


_**Missing You**_

_RayZor_

"You're a fucking human ice cube! You have no feelings! No compassion towards others!"

He glared back at his fighting partner. "And you are a childish, irresponsible kid who does not care about people's privacy," he shot back.

They glared at each other, not caring that the other was deeply wounded by their words. Yuffie would not be the one to back down this time. She refused to back down. It was always _her_ fault that something went wrong, that a Heartless got a nice hit on her, that Sora beat them in that damned tournament. She refused to allow him to be her master, she refused to be his slave. Why couldn't he just say that he was sorry for hitting her? She would forgive him for it, knowing that she had pushed his buttons in the wrong order, but he had to apologize.

He looked away first, making Yuffie's smirk widen. "Get out of here," he commanded.

"Screw you! This is my room too!"

Pissed off blue eyes met her innocent amethyst and he sighed. "Whatever…" With that, he walked out of their room.

She swallowed hard, staring at the place that he had been standing. "If you had just said that you were sorry," she mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" a voice asked from the doorway to the Red Room.

She looked over, then rolled her eyes. "Do you _always_ have to spy on us, Riku?"

He grinned a roguish grin and shrugged non-chalantly. "I actually came to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me. Sora and Kairi headed back to Destiny Islands today and I'm bored as hell."

Yuffie studied him for a moment. "And you're upset," she added for him. His grin faded, but she nodded. "I'll go to the café with ya, Riku."

He nodded, grin not returning. Yuffie could read him so easily. It pissed him off occasionally, because no one else had ever been able to read him that way. She could look at him and tell if he was depressed or happy or in an all-around bad mood… And she could cheer him up twice as quick as anyone else, including Kairi. She did not treat him like Leon or the others, she treated him like an actual human being, not some heartless freak. Although he could see why they would. He _did_ try to kill them all.

"Coming?" Yuffie called from the door to the hotel lobby. He smirked and followed her. Besides, there was someone waiting for her in the café. The man had been asking to see her for at least three days, but she had been training with Leon in their _secret training area_.

Riku led the way, stopping once they had reached the First District. "You gotta close your eyes," he told her.

"What?" she asked, obviously not too thrilled with the idea of not being able to see.

"There's a surprise for you in First District. You're not allowed to look until I say so." She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "I won't let you trip or anything, Yuffie."

With a last look at her silver-haired friend, she closed her eyes and let him lead her. What would be so secret that she was not allowed to see? The last surprise that she had gotten was seeing Cloud at Hallow Bastion - excluding the kiss that Leon had given her while training. What was this surprise? Better yet, why was _Riku_ giving her this surprise? Why not Cid? He was still in town, even though Aerith and Cloud had gone back to Hallow Bastion.

"Okay, you can look now."

Amethyst eyes opened slowly, then widened to the size of saucers. He stood in the middle of First District, long hair fluttering softly in the slight breeze created by fans, aqua eyes gazing at her. He still wore a long leather trench coat, but it had silver trimmings that matched his hair instead of the red that he once wore. His sword was at his side, as always, and he seemed too happy to move or breathe or speak. She gasped, then took a slow step forward.

"Is it… You…" She gave up trying to speak and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly. He enveloped her in his embrace, still staring at her in shock.

"You're alive," he said in awe. "I can't believe that you're still alive."

She sniffed loudly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Sephiroth! You didn't die! Everyone said that Derek and you got into a fight and that he killed you, but Squall said he saw you at the tournament and that Sora beat you and that you vanished! Gawd, tell me that you're actually here and that you're not a figment of my over-active imagination or a dream or a hallucination or something!"

He chuckled. "I'm here, Yuffie. I never fought Derek, Yuffie, Ansem did."

She looked up at him in confusion. "Ansem? But I thought that you didn't join him…"

Sephiroth looked away from her, his black wing twitching. "I did, Yuffie. And I was stupid to have thought that I could beat the darkness. I was enveloped in it. I…"

Yuffie shook her head. "Shush," she told him. "It's over now. Let's just get something to eat, okay?" He nodded in agreement. She began to pull away, but he held her locked in his arms. Looking up at him curiously, she cocked her head to the side. He brought his lips down to hers slowly and she returned the kiss, savoring a taste that she had never believed would be hers.

"What the fuck…?" a voice asked softly from behind Riku. He turned to see the human ice cube clutching his gun blade tightly. Green eyes widened for a moment, afraid of the fight that might ensue.

"He wanted to see her," Riku replied coolly. "Besides, I didn't know they were… close."

Squall looked away, then stormed off. And he had thought that if he apologized then she would forgive him. Even if she forgave him now, it would just be a friendly gesture. She was with her ex-boyfriend again… And he would just be in pain again… And what was with Riku. He seemed a little upset that Yuffie was in Sephiroth's arms as well… Unless… Surely not!

Yuffie pulled away as if she had been struck, then looked at Sephiroth, who returned her look as if he was confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She pulled out of his arms and shook her head. "You're not staying, are you?"

He looked down at the ground, black wing twitching again. "No, Yuffie… I have to leave. I just had to say goodbye." He looked at her again. "How did you know?"

She smiled sadly. "Your kiss tasted… weird." He laughed, but she shrugged. "It tasted too sweet and you seemed too perfect. You died that day, in Hallow Bastion, didn't you? And someone summoned you that day Sora beat you…"

He nodded sadly. "Yes. Vincent Valentine defeated me in Hallow Bastion. And Hades summoned me to put Sora out of commission during the tournament. I'm sorry, Yuffie. You know that I would fix things if I could."

She nodded and hugged him once again. "I'll see you again," she told him. "Until then, try to stay out of trouble, y'know?"

He smiled down at her and nodded. He looked over at Riku, who nodded once. "Go to Leon," Sephiroth whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "He saw, but he won't remember." She held onto him tightly, not really wanting to let go. "I love you, Yuffie…"

She awoke in the bed that she and Squ- er, Leon shared. Looking at the clock, she groaned. 7:30. Squall's alarm-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Slam!

Squall rolled over, facing her, still halfway asleep. She smiled at him, wondering if he remembered the day before. She barely remembered it, truth be told. She remembered Sephiroth, but… Wait, was that a dream?

_Go to Leon…_

She smiled to herself. No, it had not been a dream. He had tasted too sweet, too real. And he had come to say goodbye. She could continue on with her life without wondering about him. But… Had the day started all over again?

_I love you, Yuffie…_

Squall opened his blue eyes and stared into her amethyst. She giggled. "G'morning, Sleeping beauty!"

He groaned and sat up. "I'm gonna grab a shower…"

A few hours later, however…

"You're a fucking human ice cube! You have no feelings! No compassion towards others!"

He glared back at his fighting partner. "And you are a childish, irresponsible kid who does not care about people's privacy," he shot back.

They glared at each other, not caring that the other was deeply wounded by their words. Yuffie would not be the one to back down this time. She refused to back down. It was always her fault that something went wrong, that a Heartless got a nice hit on her, that Sora beat them in that damned tournament. She refused to allow him to be her master, she refused to be his slave. Why couldn't he just say that he was sorry for hitting her? She would forgive him for it, knowing that she had pushed his buttons in the wrong order, but he had to apologize.

He looked away first, making Yuffie's smirk widen. "Get out of here," he commanded.

"Screw you! This is my room too!"

Pissed off blue eyes met her innocent amethyst and he sighed. "Whatever…" With that, he walked out of their room.

She stared at the floor for a moment, then threw herself onto the bed. "All he had to do was apologize and I'd forgive his dumb ass."

Within fifteen minutes of their fight, Squall entered their room again. Yuffie had fallen asleep reading a vampire book and he smiled to himself. He laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and grinned at him groggily. "I figured…"

_I don't know what brought this on… But I kinda wanted a Yuffie/Sephiroth pairing for some unknown reason. I know that this jumps around a lot and I apologize! I'm kind of out of it because I'm ill, but I hope you enjoyed this. Hints at three pairings, didja notice? Yuphy, Squffie, Yuriku Need sleep… Gotta stay awake for friend's graduation… Grar! Review. Please don't flame, just constructively criticize. _


End file.
